FlameSpeakers Story
by Smoconnor06
Summary: One dragon discovers the power in his talons.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

One of the three moons where shining tonight but they were not seen by the dragonet coming out of his egg deep underground. As the dragonet came out of his egg he instinctively knew something was different about him. He looked around the cave and saw nothing strange but when he thought everything was normal words of fire appeared before him and burnt through the the rock wall carving a name into the wall. He knew it was his name even if he couldn't read. The wall said, FlameSpeaker.

 **There goes the prologue by the way I am not the most experienced at this so comments are always welcome telling me if I did Something Wrong.**


	2. Chapter 1: Mistakes

**Chapter 1: Mistakes**

 **5 Years later**

FlameSpeaker ran through the scorching hot streets in the scorpion den. Oh no there catching up he thought. Then one of the skywings jumped over him.

"Times up Nightwing" and slashed at flameSpeaker but he dodged.

"Get lost" he said as another skywing came up behind him. He bolted into a dark alley lit by a couple candles here and there FlameSpeaker whispered something and the candles went out. He slowed down and heard the skywings run past. He went back to the mouth of the ally and flew away pulling a golden skywing statue out of his bag. He was so distracted with the statue he flew into another dragon, A Skywing mid flight causing the statue to drop back to the scorpion den.

. . .

"You know we needed that statue" The voice said if you don't get it back you know what will happen. I have a lot of… Resources at my disposal". FlameSpeaker stared at the mudwing This is the worst job I ever took.

 **Wah ha ha Im not telling you much about Flamespeaker yet. Hey fun fact I was thinking of calling him flameSeaker.**


	3. Chapter 2: Friends

**Hey everyone just wanted to give my thanks to** **Firestorm 453 for his support now on with the story.**

FlameSpeaker looked as hard as he could against all the sand for a glint of gold that could signal the statue, when he saw the dragon from yesterday who he thought was a skywing but now that he looked closer looked like a hybrid. Though a hybrid of what he couldn't tell, he looked away before looking at him too much not wanting the hybrid to think he was staring. FlameSpeaker tried to just ignore him when the hybrid said "Hey I found that Statue thing you dropped yesterday, sorry about that by the way"

"Really you found it I, three moons I thought I lost it forever. What do you want for it" Flamespeaker said

"Nothing it was yours to begin with, here" and the hybrid tossed it to him.

"So there's no catch" FlameSpeaker said warily, in the scorpion den there was always a catch.

"Um… no there's no catch but my name is Firestorm" he said. FlameSpeaker thought about it.

"okay if you say so" FlameSpeaker said. They flew next to each other in silence.

Then Firestorm said "so what's your name"

"its Flamespeaker" he said. "I have to go, Firestorm got to uhh" He tried thinking of a convincing lie on how to get this delivered without Firestorm knowing "go Home" well that was a lame excuse he thought.

"Well see ya around FlameSpeaker" he said and flew off

Once he was gone FlameSpeaker looked down at the statue and said "now it's time to get you delivered.

 **Oh what has FlameSpeaker gotten himself into. By the way that was Firestorm 453's oc if you couldn't guess it.**


	4. Chapter 3: Betrayal

**Chapter 3: Betrayal**

Where is he thought FlameSpeaker, it was twelve at night he had came to the spot they had agreed on meeting at but the Mudwing was nowhere in sight. Then he heard a voice behind him "Hmmm I didn't expect you to show up, where is the statue". FlameSpeaker turned around and saw the mudwing.

"Here" FlameSpeaker said pointing at the statue and lightly tossed it to him. "Although I don't know why you want it its not real gold.

"Hah, FlameSpeaker, remember to look under the surface" and he twisted the head of the golden dragon and it came off revealing a paper. "This paper shows where anyone in the world is, you just have to say there name" He tost a bag of gold to FlameSpeaker and said "Now get out of here". FlameSpeaker thought about it for a second and when the mudwing turned around to tell his guards to kick him, out he grabbed the paper out of the Mudwings talons and ran.

 **Hah! I bet for the people who read the title expected a different outcome to this.**

 **Cliffhanger!**


	5. Chapter 4: Escape

**Chapter 4: Escape**

 **Hey its me again just want to say three things one chapters will probably slow down, I got school starting tomorrow and two, thanks to Maximus Draconis for is support. Last but not least I have 100 Views :) now to the story.**

FlameSpeaker ran through the night, past the guards still fumbling with their weapons. As he ran past the torches on the streets they went out, still smoking.

"Stop him" He heard the mudwing roar. But he was already long gone. Tonight the night was his friend.

. . .

FlameSpeaker was far away before stopping to rest. All the torches were lit at once. The sun was waking from its slumber. He walked into the inn he was staying at and up to his small danky room. FlameSpeaker took out the paper and looked more closely at it. It looked like it was torn out of a notebook. He remembered what the mudwing said  
"This paper shows where anyone in the world is, you just have to say there name.

"FireStorm" he said, nothing happened "Firestorm he said a bit louder" nothing happened.


End file.
